A New Life
by twi360amylouise
Summary: What happens when SG1 leave earth and Atlantis is cut off for good? And how do Rodney and John react to Jeannie now living in Atlantis?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So i have read a lot of stargate fanfiction since my cousin got me into it. i thought i would try to write a fic so here it is let me know if i should continue or not.

I don't own anything unfortunatley.

* * *

A New Life

John and Rodney were walking through the corridors of Atlantis when they both heard Woolsey over the radio asking them to go to the gate room. They turned back the way they had come rather reluctantly to see what the next disaster was that they had to fix. When they got there they saw that Woolsey was still stood at the computer screen where they had left him to the fortnightly check in with earth. He turned around as he heard both Rodney and john approaching and he had a look of anger on his face.

"Gentlemen I am afraid I have some bad news."

"Go on just get it over with" Rodney said dejectedly.

"Earth is officially cutting us off. They are not very happy with the decisions that have been made by all of the leaders in command here and have decided they want nothing to do with the city anymore. you are welcome to go back to earth if you desire once the Daedalus has reached Atlantis it is to unload and then go back to pick up the last batch of supplies. Same with the Apollo anyone who wishes to go back to earth is to be on either of the ships and the Daedalus is bringing the original sg1 back as they have asked to come here along with dr Frasier and Cassandra, there will be a city wide announcement to come to the gate room sent out in a minute and I wanted both of you to know before everyone else."

"They are cutting us off because of a few bad decisions?" Rodney asked sourly.

"The original plan was for everyone on Atlantis to return to earth but then I said a few choice words as to how this is now home for many people and they would not return so the IOA gave the option of returning or being cut off."

Rodney looked to john "are you going to go back?"

"No of course not Woolsey is right this is home now are you going to go back?"

"I am not thinking about it but then there is Jeannie, I have only just got back in touch with her."

"If she would like to we can have her brought on the Daedalus with sg1. Her and her family so she wouldn't be alone unless there is anything keeping her on earth." Woolsey said.

"Is there another check in with earth before this happens?"

"Yes there will be one in an hour's time."

"Great how long for?"

"Well the gate will have to be dialled again at least once during the check in so at least about an hour."

"Great while the gate is open I can ring Jeannie and explain to her what is happening and then if she agrees we can start sorting out quarters for the new arrivals. "

Just then the city wide announcement went out "could everyone please report to the gate room I repeat could everyone please report to the gate room."

Slowly everyone filtered in and Ronon and Teyla approached John and Rodney. "What's going on?"

"The expedition is being cut off from earth because of a few bad situations and the decision made in them, but wait they are going us a load of supplies as well as sg1 and the Daedalus and the Apollo." Rodney answered sourly.

Just then Woolsey started speaking. "Can I have your attention everyone? Thank you. Right well you are all gathered here today because I have a very important announcement. Atlantis is being cut off from earth. The Apollo and the Daedalus will be making one more trip and then earth is having nothing more to do with Atlantis. The Daedalus and Apollo are willing to take back anyone who would like to return to earth but you must consider this is a one way trip, for those of you who know you definitely want to stay you are more than welcome there will be a check in with earth within the next hour so if anyone has a phone you will be able to call loved ones, friends anyone you wish to say goodbye to. For anyone that wants to return back to earth you have until 6 pm to pack your things and be here to be beamed up onto one of the ships. I would like anyone staying to convene back here at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. Thank you."

John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon headed to the mess to grab something to eat.


	2. Authors Note

Sorry this is not an updated but I have now entered the exam season and I am putting the story on hold for a while, while I complete my exams. I have more of the story ready to upload I just need to go through and edit it and revising for my exams has left me no time do this. I'm sorry if you were expecting an update but I promise I will as soon as I can and I would much rather be writing but unfortunately AS level exams are harder than they actually seem. :( :( :(


End file.
